Sacrifices: AIDS
by WonderBat
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? Ron is about to die. Yet he still had the guts to spread a bad rumor about Hermione.


**AIDS ****by ****WonderBat**

Summary: He's about to die. But he still had the guts to lie about a girl.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything! Just read and review, then I'll be happy. Thanks much!

* * *

It was ten days before the doctor said I will die. He discovered that I had liver cancer. I have never been a drunk and I have always eaten my veggies. But somehow, I just feel like there's no rational reason how I got this incurable disease.

Hermione and Harry were the first to know—aside from my family of course. They were sad and very shocked. Since then, I have savored my last living days. I did want I've always wanted to do; I've said what I really have to say; and everything else followed. I was living my life to the fullest. Though not very much happy about the fact that I'm nearing my departure from this world, it has been a no-regret situation. For then I have always claimed the girl that I wanted from the start and I have discovered how much every little thing means to me in this world.

I guess it is a big acknowledgement for my illness to give me the guts to tell Hermione that I was in love with her from the very beginning. I have always admired her. Though mockery was the best way for me to get her notice that I really exist, I had no other choice back then. Or at least, that's what I thought. Then it hit me. I was going to die in about a week. And if I don't tell her now, I'll never get to tell her.

Yesterday, she stormed in the dormitory, ferociously casted a spell on me before she hit the girl's dorm. I wasn't surprised. I kind of expected it in a way, actually. She was crying. Everybody else had left the Gryffindor tower then. That's because when I told her I love her, I told it during dinner…and yes, in the great hall. I also told them that I am dying of AIDS, not cancer. There was a reason behind that, and only Harry and Hermione knew the truth that I am dying of cancer and not of AIDS. I know it's unethical because we were in front of food, but still, it could have been the last chance, so I fearlessly went for it. Since then, everyone respected the way I am towards Hermione, which, kind of surprised me, really.

I went to the dormitory and tried to tell her why I told everyone that I am dying of AIDS and not of cancer, but she mercilessly threatened me that she'll give me a jinx if I went any further. So I didn't. I know that Hermione tried to tell everyone that I was really dying of cancer, but I calmly denied it every time. I told her I love her and I sincerely apologized before I left.

Three nights before my presumed 'death', I talked to Harry about what I did that made Hermione so irate. He knew I was going back home next thing in the morning, so he didn't let the chance pass up. I knew he wanted to ask me for he never really heard the complete story. (It was the talk of the whole school. But since Harry wasn't much of an outgoing person, he never really understood what it was.)

He was shocked. Harry did not expect for me to do such a cruel thing to Hermione.

"Why did you do that Ron!?" He asked in a high tone, obviously flabbergasted.

"I have my reason." I snootily replied.

"But…telling everybody in the school that you had…sex with her isn't worth of any reason. It completely violates her personality! Her femininity, specifically speaking."

"No, Harry."

"What?"

"Harry…You know I won't be able to come back here at Hogwart's. And I really love Hermione. So I tried to tell everyone that I had sex with her, and that I was dying of AIDS, and not liver cancer."

Harry did not bother ask. He was already waiting for a follow-up by the time I finished the last statement.

"…So no one would have the guts to touch her not unless the guy loves Hermione so much."

END.

* * *

Whatcha think? ) Adorable? Obnoxious? Superficial? What? I bet you're thinking it's great. Chyeaa, right! Hahaha! P LOL. Just read & review, ayt? TY! 


End file.
